Locker (Kiss Me)
by Im Taehyun
Summary: Karna Sebuah tragedi di dalam Locker, Banyak orang harus mencium seorang Lee Taemin, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Taemin yang harus mencium banyak orang. Bad summary, Het detected, R&R.


**"LOCKER"**

**(KISS ME)**

.

Cast :

Taemin – SHINee

Sulli – F(x)

HyunA – 4Minute

Irene – Red Velvet

Yoona – SNSD

Eunji – Apink

Jin – BTS

Ren – Nu'Est

Soyou – Sistar

Luhan – EXO

CL – 2NE1

Gikwang – B2ST

Siwon – Super Junior

TOP – BigBang

Lee Soo Man

.

Disclaimers :

(Orifict) Fanfiction ini murni pemikiran saya, karakter dan tokoh punya agensi masing-masing. Tolong tinggalkan review !

.

WARNING :

fic Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd, Squick, OOC, Het, Yuri detected, Yaoi detected, agak menjurus, multiple partners, Gender switch, etc. Don't Like Don't Read ! anda sudah diperingatkan yaa ! Jangan lupa siapin kantong muntah XD

.

-HAPPY READING-

Beberapa murid berlarian di koridor Sekolah Chephekcheng High School. Hari ini mereka bebas tanpa harus berkutat dengan buku pelajaran, dikarenakan rapat mendesak yang diadakan Sooman kyojangnim beserta guru pengajar.

"Satuu .. Dua … Tigaa … Empat …" Yoona menghitung sambil menutup kedua matanya. Yaa mereka Sulli, Yoona, Taemin, Soyou, Eunji dan luhan sedang bermain petak umpet. *kekanak-kanakan ye untuk ukuran anak S.H.S.

…

Hitungan Yoona sudah hampir selesai, tetapi Taemin masih belum menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi. "Sembilan puluh Sembilan …. Seratus ! siap atau tidak Yoona akan mencari kalian !" teriak Yoona dengan riang gembira.

Mendengar teriakan Yoona, Taemin panic. matanya juling kayak penari bali, sibuk mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi darurat, melihat ada sebuah locker yang sedang terbuka tanpa banyak berpikir dia langsung masuk ke dalam locker tersebut.

"Duh Mereka dimana yaa ? Perasaan disini tadi ada bayangan Taemin ? mungkin udah kabur tuh anak …" Omel yoona sambil celingak-celinguk kayak nenek-nenek mau berhentiin taksi. Yoona gak sadar kalau sekarang sedang berdiri di depan locker yang baru dimasuki Taemin. Mengetahui Yoona ada di dekatnya, Taemin komat-kamit didalam locker supaya Yoona tidak bisa mengendus hawa keberadaannya.

…

Setelah Yoona sudah pergi menjauh, Taemin baru bisa menghela nafas panjang. Di usap keringat di jidatnya, sangat panas dan terasa pegal. padahal baru sebentar dia bersembunyi di dalam locker tersebut tetapi rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Aduh ! panas banget sih disini ? hauuus !"

"eh? ada air sirop punya siapa ini ? Taemin minta dikit aah ?" Tanpa banyak waktu, cairan berwarna tersebut langsung berpindah tempat ke lambung Taemin.

"glup~ glup~ Aaaaah !" desah Taemin Lega.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian …

.

.

"Aaaaaahhh ! Panaaass ! Air apa sih itu tadi ? duuuuh panas banget ?"

"Taemin mau keluar aja !"

Taemin mulai mencoba mendorong pintu locker dari dalam, tetapi "eh ! kok pintunya gak bisa dibuka ? eh beneran gak bisa dibuka ? mwo ! eotteokhae ? huweeeee eomma ! everybody help me !" Teriak Taemin sambil menggedor-gedor pintu locker tersebut. Sial, pintu itu benar-benar terkunci dan keadaaan disekitar Locker sudah kembali sepi. Taemin yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa hanya bisa menangis dengan tidak elitnya, hingga tidak lama tertidur karena bantuan yang tak kunjung datang *Poor Taemin.

Tuk tuk tuk ada sepatu, sepatunya CL berbunyi saat melangkahkan kaki, mengisi kesunyian di koridor Chephekcheng High School. Tujuannya adalah Locker, beberapa hal yang dilupakannya memaksanya untuk kembali melangkah. Dengan malas dan ekspresi datar seperti biasa menuju locker pribadinya.

CL membuka pelan lockernya. Alangkah terkejutnya CL ketika dari dalam Lockernya keluar seonggok tubuh perempuan. Memang benar sih kalau CL terkenal dengan Kedukunannya dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan supranatural, semua warga Chephekcheng sudah tau itu. Tetapi seingatnya dia tidak pernah menyimpan Tubuh manusia! Paling tidak hanya Bangkai kucing yang langsung mendapat protes dari Sooman Kyojangnim karena alasan mengganggu murid lain, tidak lebih dari itu.

Dilihatnya lagi sosok tersebut, ternyata dia adalah Lee Taemin anak kelas XI, cukup popular, seorang siswa yang… tunggu! Perempuan? CL baru sadar kalau sosok tersebut seorang Perempuan! Lee Taemin? Kenapa Lee Taemin menjadi perempuan? CL yang awalnya mengkerutkan keningnya bingung mendadak paham saat melihat salah satu botol ramuannya yang kini sudah kosong. Dengan pelan menepuk kedua pipi Taemin mencoba untuk menyadarkannya.

"Eungghh~" lenguh Taemin mulai siuman.

"Saya siapa? Saya dimana? Kamu siapa? Kamu seperti Jelly?" Tanya Taemin belum sadar sepenuhnya. CL cuma bisa memasang ekspresi datar menanggapi ocehan gak jelas Taemin.

"ngapain lu didalam locker gua?" Tanya CL dingin.

"eungh~"

"Ooooh Taemin inget ? Tadi Taemin habis ngumpet dari Yoona-ah, eh ngomong-ngomong dalam locker CL sunbae panas banget ? Taemin sampai pingsan didalam! Taemin juga masih pusing sunbae? Dada Taemin juga sesak." Keluh Taemin sambil memegang kedua dadanya yang terasa sesak, tetapi.

…

"Omo ! Sunbae ? kenapa dada Taemin bentuknya begini ? kenapa jadi tumbuh besar ? huwaaa sunbae eotteokhae ?" Panik Taemin berlebihan. CL masih stay cool. Siapa yang tidak panic kalau itu membesar secara tiba-tiba.

"Mulai sekarang lu harus mulai terbiasa sama tubuh itu, lu sudah berubah menjadi Perempuan. Karna lu udah ngabisin ramuan pengubah gender yang baru gua bikin." Jelas CL datar. Taemin makin panic.

"Huwaaa Sunbae ! Ramuan apaan? Taemin gak mau jadi Perempuan sunbae ! gimana nanti ekspressi eomma Taemin kalau tau anaknya yang tampan ini jadi perempuan? Andweee !" Rengek Taemin *sempet-sempetnya narsis lu bang -.

"Sebenernya ada sih cara buat bikin lu kembali seperti semula, tapi ini gak bertahan lama! Paling tidak selama tujuh jam." Ucap CL.

"Apaan sunbae ?"

"Lu Cuma harus kissue (Chu) orang yang pertama kali ngeliat lu pas jadi perempuan." Jelas CL, Mata Taemin melotot.

"Kissue ? gak ada cara lain sunbae ? huweeeee~ eotteokhae ?"

"Cara lainnya yaa gua harus bikin ramuan penawarnya ? mungkin bakal butuh waktu seminggu lebih buat nyelesainnya."

"Seminggu sunbae ? gak bisa dibikin lebih cepet ? Tolong sunbae ! Taemin gak mau selamanya jadi Perempuan huweeee~ Andweee~" rengek Taemin.

"Lu kira gampang bikin ramuan heh? Gua harus nyari bahan bahannya dulu ! kumis kucing hitam, lidah bunglon, air kencing onta, bulu ketek kelelawar, akar rafflesia, sama jenggot bison afrika. Pulang sekolah ini gua mau ke kebun binatang buat nyari air kencing onta sama jenggot bison afrika, makanya doain semoga jenggot yang kemaren gua cukur udah tumbuh lagi. Dan lu tenang aja ! tinggal cium orang yang pertama kali ngeliat lu setiap lu berubah, dan lu bisa kembali normal untuk sementara. Apa susahnya sih ?" Jelas CL panjang lebar, rekor baru CL ngomong.

…

"Terus Sekarang Taemin harus gimana sunbae ?" Tanya Taemin lugu.

"Chu~" CL mencium Taemin Tepat di bibir. Taemin Terbelalak, tiba-tiba cahaya yang entah dari mana menyelimuti tubuh Taemin. Cahaya yang semakin terang dan selanjutnya semakin memudar *taraaaa Taemin udah kembali seperti semula.

"sekali lagi, mulai sekarang lu harus bisa beradaptasi sama tubuh lu. Selamat mencari korban selanjutnya." CL berlalu meninggalkan Taemin yang terdiam.

"su sunbae …" rengek Taemin merana.

Taemin berjalan disepanjang lorong Chephekcheng dengan gontai, pasrah bagaimana dengan keadaan selanjutnya. Siapapun pasti akan setres saat mengetahui gendermu bisa berubah kan?

"bagaimana nih ? kalo nanti malem Taemin berubah jadi perempuan gimana? Terus kalo sudah jadi perempuan besok Taemin mau mandinya gimana ? Kalo Taemin kebelet pengen poop gimana ?" *saoloh bang, sempet-sempetnya mikir kek gitu -.

Tiba-tiba …

"Taeminie ! Taemin !" Terdengar teriakan dua ekor rusa a.k.a Luhan dan Yoona.

Taemin yang kaget tidak menyadari kehadiran dua ekor mahluk tersebut mendadak latah "Eh jamban eh jamban lu." Latah Taemin.

"Woy ! kemana aja sih lu ?! kita dari tadi nyariin lu tau kagak ? gue sampe panik naujubilah ? gue kira lu udah di culik Kuntilanak ! hampir aja gua mau telfon empat belas kosong empat lima !" cerocos Yoona kayak emak-emak pe'emes.

"Sembilan satu satu mungkin Noona ?" Koreksi Taemin.

"Nah itu maksud gue ! udah ? daari tadi lu ngumpet dimana sih ?"

"Taemin tadi gak sengaja sembunyi di locker CL sunbae, terus ketiduran ? waeyo?" ucap Taemin. Dia masih gak mau cerita tentang insiden ramuan tadi.

"Pantes badan Taeminie bau kembang ! lagian ngapain sih ngumpet disana ? kayak gak ada tempat yang lebih waras aja." Ucap Luhan.

"Lah Taemin emang kehabisan tempat ngumpet ! awalnya juga gak tau kalo itu locker CL sunbae ! Yoona noona ngitungnya cepet banget sih!"

"Jadi salah gue nih ?" Yoona sewot.

"Peace Noona hehehee." Taemin nyengir onta, luhan poker face ngadepin dua mahluk absurd dihadapannya.

"Ya udah deh ! mending kita langsung ke kantin aja, gue laper dari tadi habis nyariin Taeminie ! Sulli Soyou sama Eunji juga mungkin udah duluan kesana ?" luhan berlalu meninggalkan percecokan antara Yoona dan Taemin *haduh bahasanya.

Sementara itu di kantin, Sulli dan Soyou sedang memamah biak dengan riang gembira. Sambil ngegodain abang-abang tukang bakso yang entah kenapa bisa nemplok disitu.

"Abang tukang bakso mari-mari sini Soyou mau beli~" Soyou mulai nyanyi.

"Abang tukang bakso cepat dong kemari Sulli tak tahan lagi~" Sulli juga nyanyi *kok ambigu ye?

"Dua mangkok saja dua ratus perak~ yang banyak baksonya~" lanjut mereka lagi.

"Rugi dong gue kalo gitu !" abang tukang baksonya nyahut gak woles, Soyou dan Sulli nyengir sambil nunjukin dua jari *mungkin maksudnya antara bikin tanda peace, pesen baksonya dua mangkok, atau menawar harga baksonya supaya bisa dua ratus perak -.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah ketemu sama Taemin oppa?" Tanya Sulli kepada Soyou yang sedang asik memamah biak.

"Belum. Kenapa ? paling tuh anak ngumpet di atas pohon toge belakang sekolah." Jawab Soyou cuek.

"Emangnya Taemin oppa cacing pita apa ?" Bales Sulli sambil manyun. Soyou masih cuek, mulutnya asik ngunyah makanan.

"Soyou ? manurut kamu Taemin oppa itu gimana ?" Tanya Sulli mulai Serius. Soyou yang tiba-tiba ditanya begitu keselek dengan tidak elitnya.

"Airr ! Airr !" teriak Soyou sambil mangap-mangap, Sulli gelagapan tanpa sengaja malah ngasih Soyou air kobokan.

"Kamu gak apa-apa ?"

"gak apa-apa apanya? ngapain sih lu nanyain gue pertanyaan kek gitu ? untung gue gak mati keselek" Soyou kagak woles.

"anuuu … ituuu anuu … cuma mau nanya doang kok … heheheee iya cuma mau nanya doang." Sulli senyum awkward. Soyou masang tampang curiga.

"Tau kagak Sulli ? entah kenapa gue jadi curiga ? Jangan-jangan …"

"Jangan-jangan apaan Soyou ?" Tanya Sulli, firasatnya gak enak, keringat dingin mulai jatuh di pinggir jidatnya.

"Jangan-jangan lu naksir si Taemin ye? Hayoo ngaku !" Vonis Soyou dengan tampang jahil.

Bagai maling ayam disambar metromini, Sulli panik, ekspresinya gak bisa ditutupin lagi. Mana tadi Soyou ngomongnya keras banget lagi. Muka sulli sekarang merah kayak udang rebus siap santap.

"Soyou !" ucap Sulli pelan, dia sangat malu sekarang karena seluruh penghuni kantin sedang melihat kearahnya.

Soyou yang melihat ekspresi memuaskan di muka Sulli sorak-sorak bergembira. Berhasil mengerjai temannya yang satu ini. Lihat aja sampai si Taemin yang polos itu tau tentang ini. Soyou gak bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresinya nanti.

Sulli yang jengkel melihat Soyou yang menunjukan ekspresi tidak mengenakan sontak melempar mangkuk abang-abang tukang bakso yang ada di depannya, ajaib tepat mengenai wajah Soyou. Semua Penghuni kantin cengo, Sulli cuek lanjut memamah biak, Soyou ayan seketika, Abang tukang bakso heboh ngepotoin Soyou yang lagi keceh-kecehnya. *Psycho dah semua penghuni Chephekcheng.

Ren yang pada saat itu berada di kantin, mendadak memuntahkan kembali makanannya saat mendengar teriakan Soyou tentang Sulli menyukai Taemin. Oh yang benar saja, Sulli yang kekanak-kanakan menyukai seorang Lee Taemin yang kelewat polos? Entah bagaimana jadinya mereka kalau disatukan.

Beberapa saat mencoba menghilangkan pikiran tak masuk akal, Ren kembali mencoba menyendokan makanan yang tadi telah keluar dari dalam perutnya, sayang kalau makanan yang sudah dibeli harus dibuang-buang kan? Ya begitulah.

…

Tidak lama sudut matanya melirik Luhan, Yoona, dan Taemin yang baru memasuki kawasan Kantin dan bergabung dengan Sulli dan Soyou. Sebenarnya Ren sangat ingin bergabung dengan mereka, menjadi sok akrab daripada harus duduk sendirian di pojok begini. Tetapi karna selalu ada Soyou, salah satu rival terbesarnya dalam menggaet Namja Keren disekolah, Ren hanya bisa mendenguskan nafasnya kesal.

.

.

.

Hening bagi Ren …

.

"Ren chagi lagi ngapain ? kok mukanya kusut begitu?" Tanya Jin sang Ketua OSIS dengan nada genit. Ren mendadak merinding dong ring ding dong,

Baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian. Entah sejak kapan Jin duduk di depannya, Dan lagi wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Wajahnya semakin cemberut dengan kehadiran Jin Ifrit yang satu ini.

"Ada apa sunbae? Kalo mau kesini cuma mau gangguin Ren, maaf Ren lagi sibuk!" Jawab Ren Jutek.

"Ren chagi hari ini free? Kalau hari ini kita kencan gimana ?" Jin memulai aksi rayuan pulau kelapanya -.

*Twich~

"JIN SUNBAE ! sudah REN BILANG ! kalau REN ITU LAKI A.K.A COWOK A.K.A NAMJA ! dan ren Juga masih normal ! huweeeeee Jin sunbae ! please sehari aja gak ganggu Ren! Ren capek Jin sunbae!" Semprot Ren Kesal. Jin cuma nyengir onta kagak paham sama penolakan Ren *dasar lu bang -.

"Boom taratatata tatatatata hey Boom syakalaka Boom syakalaka~" Bel berbunyi, menandakan Pelajaran wajib berakhir hari itu. Beberapa murid bersiap untuk kembali ke asrama, dan sebagian lagi menyiapkan Ekstrakulikuler yang mereka ambil. Taemin salah satunya, hari ini adalah jadwal latihan ekskul music.

…

Taemin sekarang berada didepan Lockernya, berniat mengambil beberapa buku Not Balok dan tangga nada. matanya melihat sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda terselip di antara buku-buku, tunggu? Sejak kapan Taemin memiliki kertas berwarna seperti itu? Diperhatikannya lagi kertas itu, otaknya yang entah leletnya kambuh baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah surat cinta.

_For : Taeminie Oppa_

_ Ehhmm … aku sebenernya bingung harus bagaimana memulainya. Taemin oppa, aku menyukaimu, entah mengapa perasaan ini tumbuh begitu saja dan semakin hari kian memuncak. Apakah oppa bersedia untuk menerima rasa cintaku ini? Aku tidak bermaksud menjadi yeoja lemah dengan menyatakan perasaanku lewat surat ini, tetapi aku hanya sedikit takut untuk melihat ekspresi oppa saat aku mengatakannya, aku menyukaimu oppa, dan mungkin aku juga mencintaimu. Jika oppa ada waktu, tolong temui aku sepulang sekolah di taman belakang minggu depan. Aku harap oppa datang ^^ terimakasih sudah membaca pesan hatiku ini oppa ^^ saranghae ! _

_ Your Secret Admirer_

Taemin sedikit tersenyum membaca isi pesan tersebut, sedikit penasaran dengan siapa yang telah mengirimnya. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang yang tidak jauh darinya juga tersenyum melihat senyuman Taemin.

Taemin berjalan dengan riang gembira di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang music. Langkahnya menghentak mengisi kesunyian. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang sangat penting seperti … oh tidak, lihatlah dia baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya, cahaya yang semakin lama-semakin terang. waktu Tujuh jam telah berlalu.

…

.

.

"eungh~" Taemin mulai siuman, tangannya memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba sedikit sakit. Tunggu … dadanya kembali membesar! Rupanya Taemin telah kembali bertransformasi menjadi sosok Perempuan. Dengan langkah gontai Taemin menyeret kakinya menuju toilet sekolah, toilet laki-laki -.

_ Sprassh …_

Bunyi keran air yang baru saja dibuka, Taemin mencuci wajahnya, mencoba untuk mendinginkan pikiran dan mencari solusi. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Semoga tidak ada yang melihatnya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Tetapi sepertinya dewi Keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepada Taemin. Sepasang telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Dengan cepat Taemin bersembunyi di dalam salah satu bilik Toilet

...

"apa-apaan Jin sunbae itu ! emangnya Ren namja apaan! Ren kan masih normal" omel Ren terdengar oleh Taemin.

"Huh ! Sudah Ren ! jangan ngomel-ngomel terus ! nanti wajah cantikmu tambah tua ! keriput dimana-mana ! iiihh ! nanti Siwon Hyung, TOP hyung, dan Gikwang hyung gak terpesona lagi sama Ren…" Monolog Ren di depan cermin sambil menaburkan beberapa bedak di wajah yang dia ehm bilang cantik ehm itu.

Ren Yang teringat dengan jadwal latihan ekskul cheerleader yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai, bergegas menuju lapangan basket, Seorang kapten pemandu sorar tidak boleh terlambat kan?

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Ren sudah tidak ada, Taemin baru berani keluar dari dalam bilik tempat dia bersembunyi. Menghirup nafas lega, setidaknya dirinya tidak harus mencium Ren yang notabene laki-laki, yaa walaupun terkadang diragukan *nah kalo gitu lu apa bang?

…

Taemin berniat pergi kembali ke asrama, hilang sudah moodnya tentang ekskul music. Lagian bisa heboh satu sekolah kalau tau seorang Taemin bisa berubah gender. Berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu toilet. Ternyata hari ini memang nasib baik tidak berpihak kepada Taemin. Tepat sebelum tangannya menyentuh daun pintu, pintu tersebut sudah lebih dulu terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang TOP kapten tim basket yang terkenal pervert luar biasa.

"TOP sunbae …" cicit Taemin.

"kamu siapa? tidak liat tanda di depan? ini Toilet khusus pria." Ucap TOP begitu melihat seorang yeoja dihadapannya. Taemin hanya menduduk kaku. "bagaimana ini?" Rintih Taemin dalam hati.

Bagaimana bisa seorang yeoja berada di toilet namja, pikir TOP. Matanya mengamati yeoja itu dari bawah keatas. Kecuali …

TOP yang melihat ekspresi Taemin memunculkan seringaiannya, dengan sigap mengurung Taemin dengan kedua tangannya "Jangan bilang kau salah satu Yeoja mesum, yang berniat mengintip Namja buang air kan? Mengaku saja sayang? Aku bisa menunjukkannya lho." Top mulai menjilat pipi Taemin. Taemin melongo mendengar pernyataan TOP.

…

"TOP Sunbae … ak aku Tae eunghh~" Tanpa sadar lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir tipis Taemin saat TOP dengan sengaja mengangkat dan meremas paha Taemin, mendudukannya di atas westafel. Oh tidak, alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi dengan keras di dalam kepala Taemin. Dan anehnya tubuhnya juga menjadi lebih sensitive dan lebih mudah merespon saat dalam mode yeoja.

"stopphh … TOP sunbae ak ku Tae akhh~ Taem eungh~" TOP meremas dada taemin, mulutnya juga tidak berhenti menggigiti leher, dagu, dan pipi Taemin.

"Sudah sayang ! nikmati saja, tidak perlu sok jual mahal begitu … lagi pula kau juga menginginkannya kan?" goda TOP membuat wajah Taemin memerah, bukan blushing! Sangat bukan. Taemin hanya benar-benar kesal. Karna dirinya tidak berdaya melawan TOP.

TOP mulai mendekatkan mulutnya ke bibir Taemin, mencuri satu ciuman panjang. Dan pada saat itu juga sebuah cahaya terang muncul di sekitar Taemin.

"Omo !" Teriakan Ren saat hendak mengambil handuk kesayangannya yang tertinggal di toilet, malah mendapat tontonan tidak layak di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Sepasang NAMJA ! Melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh di Toilet sekolah! Dengan berciuman di atas westafel? Dan lagi mereka adalah TOP dan Taemin (?). ya ampun! rupanya penglihatannya mulai rusak.

…

"TOP sunbae ? eumh kenapa kau melakukannya dengan namja?" Tanya Ren dengan suara sedikit bergetar, masih shock dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Oke dia percaya kalau TOP itu pervert, mesum, yadong dan itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Chephekcheng. Tetapi kalau TOP sunbaenya itu melakukannya dengan seorang namja?

TOP mengkerutkan dahinya bingung "Apa maksudmu Ren-ssi? Kau bisa lihat sendiri kalau yeoja mesum ini yeoja ! lihat saja dadany…" Ucapan TOP terhenti ketika kembali meremeras dada Taemin, yang di temuinya adalah RATA.

"Tung~ Tunggu bagaimana bisa? Seingatku dia tadi Yeoja? Eh kok dia jadi Taemin? Sejak kapan? Kok bisa? Mwo ? jadi aku tadi … Andwee !" TOP yang baru sadar mendadak histeris. Ren yang melihat TOP histeris juga ikutan Histeris. Taemin? Tuh anak masih belum siuman.

…

TOP dan Ren yang sudah mulai bisa menenangkan diri berinisiatif untuk menggotong Taemin yang masih pingsan dengan sangat tidak kecenya. Roomate Taemin yaitu Luhan dan Gikwang juga terkaget ria saat menjumpai Taemin yang digotong TOP dan Ren ala hasil buruan. Berakhirlah Taemin dengan kondisi yang masih belum sadar sekarang tertidur di kasur empuk asrama. Dan juga jangan harap TOP akan menceritakan tentang itu kepada mereka. Saat ditanya oleh Luhan, TOP dan Ren dengan kompak menjawab kalau mereka menemukan Taemin yang sudah pingsan dengan mengenaskan di selokan depan gedung sekolah -.

"Awuuuuuuuu !" Teriakan Taemin sesaat setelah terbangun dari tidurnya, membangunkan Gikwang dan Luhan yang baru saja terlelap. Padahal waktu baru menunjukan pukul 00:00 KST.

"Taeminie ! ada apaa ?" Luhan dan Gikwang khawatir, mencoba untuk menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Taemin.

"Andwee hyung ! jangan dibuka …"

"kenapa Taeminie ?" Tanya Luhan sedih, dongsaeng kesayangannya membuatnya khawatir *eciee. Gikwang kagak perduli, masih mencoba menarik selimut Yang menutupi Taemin.

"Katakan pada hyung Taemini! Kau kenapa?"

"Hyung~" cicit Taemin, saat Gikwang berhasil menarik selimut Taemin.

.

.

.

Loading …

.

.

.

"Taeminie … ka kau !" delik Luhan Horror. Gikwang conge *eh cengo.

Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Lee Taemin, Roomate sekaligus teman sekamar mereka berubah menjadi seorang wanita cantik, dengan dua tonjolan besar didadanya yang terlihat seperti mengucapkan salam hai kepada mereka. Belum lagi posisi taemin yang sekarang terlihat seperti _rawrr_. Namja mana yang tak akan tergoda? Mungkin Sooman kyojangnim pengecualian -.

"Taemin bagaimana kau ?" ucap luhan sambil sedikit menahan nafasnya.

"Hyung~" Refleks Taemin memeluk Luhan membuat Luhan dan Taemin membelalakan matanya.

"Hyung tolong bantu Taemin …"

"Taeminie ? bisakah kau jelaskan kepada hyung apa yang telah terjadi." Gikwang akhirnya membuka suara.

"eumm~ jadi begini…" Taemin mulai menjelaskan secara rinci mulai dari kejadian petak umpet, locker, ramuan, dan tentang Kissue.

Luhan dan Gikwang mendengarkan dengan seksama, masih dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka lebar, sesekali menggumamkan kata "Oooh."

"Tentang ramuan itu, CL sunbae bilang baru bisa menyelesaikannya seminggu lagi, karna bahan-bahan untuk membuatnya sangat sulit ditemukan. Dia juga bilang kalo cara lain untuk merubah Taemin kembali normal dengan cara mengKissue orang yang pertama kali melihat Taemin saat Taemin menjadi yeoja hyung~ dan lagi itu cuma bertahan tujuh jam." Jelas Taemin.

Luhan dan Gikwang yang awalnya cuma melongo, mendadak berteriak heboh saat mendengar kata Kissue, dan tujuh jam dari bibir Taemin "Mwo ! Taeminie mengapa bisa seperti ..? oh tuhan !" teriak luhan frustasi.

Taemin yang melihat teriakan frustasi dari Luhan hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Terlihat begitu imut dimata Gikwang.

"Sudahlah Luhan apa salahnya kalau kita punya roommate yeoja." Ucap Gikwang riang, membuat perempatan muncul di jidat Taemin.

"kau tidak masalah hyung! Tapi bagaimana dengan Taemin? Ayolah … Taemin sangat tersiksa saat ingin buang air!" ucap Taemin jengkel. Luhan manggut-manggut.

"Mengapa harus tersiksa? Bukankah bagus, kau bisa melihat-lihat tubuhmu sendiri sesuka hatimu. Oh! Kau juga bisa memperlihatkannya padaku!" Gikwang nyengir mesum. Luhan dan Taemin memasang ekspresi datar.

"DASAR YADONG !" Teriak mereka. Gikwang mimisan -.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Hyung~" ucap Taemin dengan muka memerah.

"ada apa Taeminie?" jawab Luhan sambil mengusap rambut Taemin *ecie yang jiwa keibuan.

"eumm~ anuu … Kissue!" cicit Taemin ambigu.

"Heh Kissue ?" teriak Luhan. Gikwang hidungnya kembang kempis.

"eumm~ tadi kan sudah Taemin bilang kalau harus Kissue supaya kembali normal."

"oooh ! eh ? haruskah ?" Luhan ragu.

"Harus dong ! Taemin harus Kissue sama Hyung ! kan hyung yang pertama ngeliat Taemin !" sorak Gikwang semangat empat lima. Luhan dan Taemin Sweetdrop.

Taemin pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gikwang, agak geli memikirkan dia akan kembali berciuman dengan seorang namja. Tapi ya sudahlah, daripada dirinya harus tersiksa karena kebelet kan?. Atau malah lebih bagus kebelet daripada harus berciuman dengan namja ya? Entah kenapa sekarang jadi membingungkan, karena dia dalam mode yeoja. Apa salahnya seorang yeoja mencium namja? Iya kan? *otakmu yang salah bang -.

"Chu~" Taemin dan Gikwang menempelkan bibirnya pelan, awalnya hanya sebatas menempelkan. tetapi gikwang yang entah kerasukan setan darimana, malah menggigit bibir bawah Taemin hingga mengundang teriakan kecil dari empunya.

Luhan Menganga, menonton adegan ciuman di depannya. Persimpangan muncul di jidat Luhan ketika melihat gikwang menggigit bibir Taemin. Dengan sekuat tenaga di pukulnya kepala Gikwang dengan menggunakan raket nyamuk, membuat Gikwang berguling-guling ria sambil merintih kesakitan di atas karpet.

"Pabo ! Kissue ya Kissue aja ! kagak usah pake gigit-gigit segala ! kayak ikan piranha aja lu ! bukannya Taemin balik jadi namja, yang ada bibirnya malah memble ! asdfghkl … !" Gikwang makin semangat guling-guling, kali ini sambil nutupin kupingnya biar enggak conge mendadak akibat omelan Luhan. *Poor Gikwang

…

"Hyung~" rengekan dari Taemin kembali menyadarkan Luhan ke jalan yang benar. *eh

"Kenapa Taeminie? Hmmm…" Tanya Luhan lembut. Gikwang yang melihat cepat perubahan ekspresi Luhan hanya mendengus kesal, pengen rasanya dia membakar semua boneka rusa koleksi Luhan.

"ke .. kenapa Taemin masih punya ini?" Tanya Taemin, sambil memegang kedua tonjolan didadanya *duh bahasanya –

"eh ?" Luhan dan Gikwang Cengo.

.

.

.

Loading

.

.

"What the … Taeminie bilang berubah kalau kissue ? kenapa kok ? heh ?" Luhan Histeris kayak emak yang baru tau kalo anaknya jadi korban pelecehan. Gikwang Sweetdrop nodrop bochor bochor.

"Taemin juga enggak tau hyung ? huweeee bagaimana ini ?" rengek Taemin.

"Mungkin …" Gikwang menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin apa?"

"Mungkin Luhan yang pertama melihat Taemin jadi perempuan ! mungkin saja hyung tadi berkedip, heheee…" tawa garing Gikwang. Membuat Taemin dan Luhan memasang ekspresi datar.

"Jadi sekarang Taemin harus kissue Luhan hyung?" Taemin tampak ragu, hey! Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa kembali normal lagi?

…

"Ba..baiklah Taeminie! Ayo kita lakukan !" Teriak Luhan dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Ini pengalaman pertama Luhan Berciuman. Dia tidak menyangka akan melakukan First Kiss bersama namja, dan lagi bersama Taemin, dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Kissue ! Kissue !" Gikwang bersorak ala Cheerleaders.

Taemin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan, saling menempelkan bibir mereka, dan sedikit memberi kecupan "Chu~"

"Krik~ Krik~" Suara Perut jangkrik terdengar memecah kesunyian malam.

.

Loading

.

.

"Kok dada Taemin masih besar Hyung ! hiks hiks ! Taemin enggak mau jadi Yeoja selamanya ! Hiks hyung !" Tangis Taemin kencang, membuat Luhan dan Gikwang gelagapan menenangkan Taemin. Ingat? Ini masih tengah malam, mereka bisa jadi amukan tetangga karena mengganggu istirahat mereka.

"Sssttt … sudah Taemin! cup cup anak eomma! diam yaaa … kita cari cara supaya Taemin bisa jadi namja lagi …" Luhan mencoba menenangkan Taemin, sedangkan Gikwang terlihat berpikir keras. *entah kenapa berasa keluarga bahagia ye?

"Hmm? Taeminie? Boleh hyung Tanya sesuatu?" Gikwang merasa ada yang aneh, jiwa James Bond-nya keluar.

"hiks, nanya apa hyung~" Taemin masih sesenggukan.

"Kamu bilang, kamu bakal kembali normal dengan cara mengKissue orang yang pertama kali melihatmu saat menjadi yeoja, benar ?"

"CL sunbae bilang begitu hyung~ Srooott …" Taemin membuang ingusnya di baju Luhan, Luhan melotot.

"Bagaimana kalau orang yang memergokimu pertama kali saat berubah menjadi Yeoja bukan hanya satu orang?"

Luhan yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Gikwang mulai mengangguk kecil "mungkin ini semacam teka-teki." Ucap luhan sok misterius. Yang mendapat hadiah getokan dari Gikwang.

"Bukan Luhan ! Hanya orang pertama kali melihat Taeminie, yang bisa membuatnya kembali normal? Jadi kalau yang memergoki Taemini Lebih dari satu orang maka …"

"Taeminie? Kau harus mengKissue kita berdua sekaligus !" lanjut Gikwang girang kayak detektif yang baru menyelesaikan sebuah kasus rumit.

…

"hyung kau yakin ?" Taemin tampak ragu-ragu dengan pemikiran Gikwang.

"Kita coba saja Taeminie, walaupun idenya Gikwang kali ini sepertinya gila, tetapi kalau tidak dicoba kita tidak akan tahu kan ?" Luhan pasrah, dia juga sudah kehabisan akal.

"Eumhh~ Baiklah Hyung~"

Taemin menarik leher Gikwang dan Luhan mendekat kearahnya "Chu~" Bibir Gikwang, Luhan, dan Taemin saling menempel. *entah kenapa geli sendiri pas bagian ini * Tiba-tiba cahaya yang entah dari mana muncul mengelilingi dan membungkus tubuh Taemin, Cahaya tersebut Semakin terang dan terang, tetapi tidak lama kembali redup. Taemin pingsan, tubuhnya telah kembali ke mode Namja. Luhan dan Gikwang cengo, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

…

"Kenapa Taeminie pingsan ?"

"Mungkin karna efek sampingnya." jawab Gikwang ngasal.

…

Hening

…

"Lain kali kalau dia berubah kita harus cepat-cepat mencarinya !"

"Waeyo ?"

"Berbahaya kalau dia dipergoki oleh orang pervert seperti kau, TOP, atau HyunA !" ucap Luhan kagak woles, sambil berlalu pergi ke tempat tidur.

"Seperti kau tidak pervert saja Luhan. Kau sosok Pervert yang sesungguhnya !" Tuduh Gikwang kesal -.

beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak malam itu, Luhan dan Gikwang juga sudah berjanji untuk tidak membeberkan "do you know what I mean." Bahkan mereka dengan senang hati bersedia memberikan morning kiss sebelum Taemin mandi dan bersiap kesekolah, atau juga membantu Taemin saat ingin kembali normal. Taemin juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tubuhnya, ya walaupun masih tetap merasa aneh saat berubah menjadi yeoja.

Hari ini Taemin sedang berada di kantin sekolah, duduk manis sambil menikmati buble tea rasa taro seorang diri. Dimana para sahabatnya? Yoona dan Luhan sedang mengerjakan sebuah tugas tambahan yang diberikan seonsaengnim di perpustakaan entah apa yang mereka buat hingga membuat murka seonsaengnim, Sulli sedang menemani Soyou yang sedang berkoar-koar mengalahkan kehebohan ekskul cheerleader, menonton klub basket latihan di pinggir lapangan basket sekolah atau lebih tepatnya menonton body anak klub basket yang sedikit terekspose saat mereka hendak slam dunk, sedangkan Eunji? Entahlah dari tadi tuh anak gak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Eumh? Ngomongin soal batang? Tumben-tumbenan hari ini dia ngeliat Siwon sedang duduk santai sambil senyam-senyum gaje, sendirian di Pojok kantin mulutnya penuh dengan Batanggor *itu batagor woy*, Biasanya Siwon yang terkenal sangat fanatik dengan Basket tidak pernah Absen latihan. Taemin mencoba untuk menyapa Siwon.

"Siwon Hyung? Tumben gak ikutan main sama anak klub?"

"Gwencha Taemin-ah, hyung lagi ada janji sama seseorang, heheheee."

"wah? siapa? memangnya ada yang mau janjian sama hyung? hahahaaa…" Tawa Taemin tidak sopan, dengan sekuat tenaga Siwon berhasil menjepit Taemin diketeknya.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Terlihat Eunji dan Irene berjalan sambil bergandeng tangan mesra dengan diikuti HyunA yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Irene chagi, kita mau kemana ?" Eunji mengusap lembut rambut Irene, HyunA makin semangat manyun-manyunin bibir.

"ke kantin nuna, Irene disuruh Siwon sunbae kesana? Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan."

"Paling tuh kuda pengen minta traktir makan …" celetuk HyunA.

"Chagi kalau Siwon sunbae minta traktir makan, nanti malam sebelum tidur Irene chagi juga harus kasih makan Eunji yaa? Eunji mau susu putih spesial, dan pudding buatan Irene chagi."

"aye aye ! Siap Kapten !" dengan lucu Irene bergaya seperti seorang pelaut yang sedang hormat.

.

.

"Eh ?" HyunA cengo. Pikiran yadongnya kumat, tanpa sadar darah keluar dari kedua bolongan hidungnya. Eunji dan Irene yang tidak tau kalau HyunA sudah terkapar dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan cuek meninggalkan HyunA. "astaga ! my Eunji sudah besar? #$%^&* ?" histeris HyunA.

"Siwon sunbae !" Teriakan Irene terdengar terdengar di area kantin Chephekcheng High School. Terlihat Siwon yang sedang duduk dengan di temani Taemin yang sesekali mencomot Batang *eh* Batagor Siwon.

"anyeong Siwon sunbae !" Eunji menunduk hormat. Yang di balas cengiran Kuda khas Siwon.

…

"Ada apa Sunbae memanggil Irene?" Tanya Irene to the point.

"Bukan apa apa Irene … kekeke~ ngomong-ngomong Hari ini kok ada yang beda dari Irene?"

"Beda apanya Sunbae?"

"Irene makin Cantik deh !" Gombalan dari Siwon sukses membuat wajah Irene dan Eunji memerah, Irene memerah malu karna dipuji dan Eunji yang memerah karna mendidih. Taemin mendadak tersedak batagor, mulutnya mangap-mangap kayak ikan koi kena asma.

"Sunbae bisa aja sih ! hehehe …"

"Serius Irene, Hari ini kamu cantik banget ! Sunbae jadi jatuh cinta sama kamu … would you be my girlfriend?" Mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Siwon, Taemin Irene dan Eunji membelalak berjamaah.

…

Hening

…

"Mwo ! Siwon sunbae ! Irene punya Eunji !" Teriak Eunji.

"Eotteokhae Irene? Saranghae! Would you?" Siwon conge tidak mendengar teriakan protes dari Eunji.

Irene terdiam sebentar, menatap wajah Siwon yang penuh harap. Sebelumnya menarik nafas panjang "Maaf Siwon sunbae, Irene tidak cinta sunbae." Jawaban final dari Irene membuat Siwon Freeze. Taemin terkikik geli melihat ekspresi wajah absurd Siwon, sedangkan Irene dan Eunji Bepelukan layaknya teletubies.

Sooman Kyojangnim berjalan dengan anggun di sepanjang koridor chephekcheng High School, mengawasi prilaku-prilaku siswanya. Terkadang dirinya bersorak heboh saat menemukan sepasang kekasih yang melakukan adegan romantis, ikut pasang taruhan saat ada siswa yang berkelahi, atau sesekali membenarkan pakaian dalamnya yang agak melorot *kepsek apaan ini yee?*

Sepatu dengan hells setinggi satu meter, menghentak nyaring ketika Sooman berlari kearah toilet bertanda "Other" dengan simbol boneka jelangkung main hulahop "Kyaaa~ eyke kebelet cyin~ harus cepet-cepet nich~ udah di ujung~" Dengan centilnya Sooman sempet-sempetnya update status di facebook, twitter, weibo juga dengan percaya diri ngepost foto selfie dengan ekspresi nahan poop di instagram.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya ngebales komentar, Sooman lupa kalo kakinya masih jalan. Hingga …

.

.

Brukk !

.

.

"Kyaaa~" Sooman sukses menabrak seorang perempuan dengan seragam chephekcheng.

"kyo… Kyojangnim …"

"Huh~ kalo jalan pake mata dong ! gak liat apa orang cakep jalan ! entar kalo muka eyke lecet habis you tabrak gimana?" sosok itu hanya diam menunduk saat Sooman mengomelinya panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"Ma… maaf Kyojangnim … Chu~" Tanpa diduga, perempuan itu mencium Sooman tepat dibibir. Sooman merasa shock, hingga tanpa sadar tubuh sosok itu mengeluarkan cahaya terang yang kemudian kembali redup, sosok tersebut berubah menjadi Lee Taemin.

Hening …

"Eungh … Kyojangnim, mianhamnida!" Taemin menunduk, Sooman diam.

"Kyojangnim tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Taemin pelan, memastikan bahwa Sooman kyojangnim masih hidup, dia masih ingin sekolah di chephekcheng. Sooman masih diam.

.

.

"Taemin-ssi ?" Sooman mulai membuka mulutnya setelah sadar sepenuhnya.

"I-iya kyojangnim ?"

"Kyojangnim tidak menyangka …"

"ne ?"

"Kyojangnim Tidak menyangka bahwa kamu mencintai kyojangnim sepenuh hati hingga berani merebut ciuman pertama kyojangnim~ huuuuuu~ Kyojangnim sungguh tidak menyangka." Dengan dramatisnya Sooman menangis tersedu-sedu, sambil memajukan bibirnya sok imut. Taemin merinding dong ring ding dong.

"eh ? sepertinya Kyojangnim salah paham ! saya tidak seperti itu Kyojangnim."

"Salah paham apanya ? Kamu telah berani mencuri ciuman Kyojangnim ! sekarang juga kamu harus menikahi Kyojangnim ! Jangan sampai Kyojangnim hamil diluar nikah ! kamu harus bertanggung jawab Taemin-ssi." Pernyataan Sooman membuat Taemin Terbelalak, hampir menjatuhkan kedua bola matanya. disaat Sooman lengah, Taemin cepat-cepat mengambil kaki seribu *eh* langkah seribu untuk kabur dari terkaman nyai Sooman.

"Hueeeee~ Taemin-ssi jahat. Laki-laki bodoh ! tidak setia ! hidung belang ! hueee~ eommaaaa !" Tangisan Sooman nyaring. Melupakan fakta bahwa poopnya sudah keluar di selangkangan Sooman kyojangnim.

"CL sunbae ? Bagaimana ?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Ramuannya bagaimana CL sunbae ?"

"Oh itu … gue kira lu sudah bisa beradaptasi."

"Taemin memang sudah mulai terbiasa sih ?"

"kalau begitu artinya lu gak perlu ramuan lagi kan?"

"mwo ! tidak sunbae ! Taemin emang mulai terbiasa, tapi rasanya tetap tersiksa ! sunbae gak tau kalo Taemin sengsara sudah kissue TOP sunbae, Luhan hyung, Gikwang hyung, Sooman kyojangnim, dan sunbae."

"Kenapa laki-laki semua yang lu kissue huh?"

"Sunbae lelaki?" Tanya Taemin dengan lugunya, CL pokerface.

.

.

Hening …

"Bagaimana Sunbae ?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

"ish ! Ramuannya Sunbae !" kesal Taemin sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya imut.

"Chu~" Dengan gemas CL mencium bibir Taemin, membuat Taemin terbelalak "Lu tenang aja ! besok sore juga sudah selesai tuh ramuan !" ucap CL cuek, sambil berlalu meninggalkan Taemin.

"Jadi besok berakhir yaa ? huwaaa akhirnyaaa !" Taemin kembali ke asrama dengan riang gembira.

.

.

.

Ceklek !

Pintu ruangan kamar asrama Luhan, Gikwang, dan Taemin terbuka. Taemin melangkah masuk, sepertinya Luhan dan Gikwang tidak sedang berada di kamar. Setelah meletakkan tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku untuk memeriksa tugas harian dari seonsaengnim.

Beberapa menit Taemin membolak-balik buku catatannya, hingga tanpa sadar menjatuhkan sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda. Diambilnya kertas tersebut yang ternyata sebuah surat, Taemin baru ingat bahwa besok dia harus menemui orang itu, "aahhh Bagaimana ini?" pikir Taemin.

"Eungh~" Taemin mengeliat pelan dibalik selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Matahari terlihat mengintip di balik gedung-gedung pencakar langit disekitar asrama putra chephekcheng. Gikwang yang dari tadi mencoba untuk membangunkan Taemin hanya bisa menggeleng pelan menghadapi tingkah roommate yang sudah di anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Taeminie ! kajja bangun … Luhan sedang menyiapkan sarapan kita, kau juga bilang hari ini banyak hal penting yang harus dikerjakan"

"eungh~ Gikwang hyung~ sebentar lagi~ Taemin masih ngantuk~ hooamh~" Taemin menguap pelan, kemudian berbalik berniat untuk melanjutkan kembali mimpi indahnya.

"Yaak ! Taeminie hari ini kau masih harus sekolah ! atau hyung suruh saja luhan untuk membangunkanmu ya?" mendengar penuturan Gikwang, kedua bola mata Taemin dipaksakannya terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Tidak hyung ! jangan panggil Luhan hyung ! Taemin sudah bangun kok?" Gikwang tersenyum miring karena cara ini adalah kartu AS-nya dalam membangunkan Taemin. Kenapa Taemin tidak mau dibangunkan oleh luhan? Begini alasannya, suatu pagi Gikwang yang kesal dengan Taemin karena sulit untuk dibangunkan meminta bantuan Luhan, dan berakhirlah dengan Taemin yang berteriak keras karena rambutnya ditarik paksa oleh Luhan, atau juga pada saat luhan dengan sadisnya menyiram Taemin dengan air es yang membuatnya menggigil dan demam selama 3 hari, ya walaupun akhirnya Luhan juga yang merawatnya sampai sembuh. Intinya Luhan yang terlihat lembut dan perhatian akan menjadi sadis saat membangunkan seseorang di pagi hari, Gikwang menduga Luhan mengidap sebuah syndrome yang akan menjadi ganas di pagi hari.

"kalau begitu cepat pergi mandi Taeminie, hyung akan membantu Luhan menyiapkan sarapan." Sebelum Gikwang beranjak turun dari tempat tidur Taemin, Taemin lebih dulu menarik tangan Gikwang.

"Apa ?" tanya Gikwang saat merasakan tangannya ditarik Taemin.

"Hyung~ morning kissue ?" taemin menunduk, Gikwang memutar bola matanya pelan.

"Chu~" Gikwang mencium Taemin tepat di bibir, mengakibatkan kumpulan cahya yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, hingga membuatnya kembali normal. "Sekarang cepat pergi mandi sebelum mendapat omelan dari Luhan." Lanjut Gikwang setelah meng-Kissue Taemin.

"Terima kasih hyung~" Taemin tersenyum, sebelum meloncat bersiap untuk acara mandi paginya.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua ekor rusa sedang asik menggosip di sebuah ruang kelas Chephekcheng, padahal saat itu waktu masih menunjukan pagi hari.

"ngomong-ngomong tadi pagi waktu lewat di depan meja belajarnya Taeminie? Aku melihat sepucuk surat cinta!"

"eh? Benarkah? Taemin sudah bisa membuat surat cinta!"

"Bukan Taeminie yang membuatnya. Tulisannya berbeda."

"jadi ada yang suka sama Taemin kita eh? Siapa? Yeoja kah? Atau malahan namja?"

Dahi Luhan berkerut mendengar pernyataan Asal dari Yoona "Ya yeoja lah! Kan Taemin kita Namja, walaupun …"

"Walaupun ?" ulang Yoona.

"ah lupakan. Lagian tulisannya rapi kok! seperti tulisan Yeoja ! Juga sepertinya aku kenal dengan bentuk tulisannya."

"heh~ bisa saja namja tulisannya juga rapi, seperti Ren atau lu Luhan."

"bisa juga sih? Mengingat di sekolah kita kebanyakan penghuninyanya abnormal semua seperti kau dan Sooman Kyojangnim." Dilain tempat Sooman yang namanya disebut, bersin dengan kerasnya hingga bulu mata palsunya pindah ke bolongan hidung.

…

"Kurang ajar lu. Eh tapi gue jadi penasaran sih, sama pengirimnya? Emang siapa sih yang mau sama Taemin ?"

"mana aku tahu? Kemaren pas ku lihat suratnya cuma tertulis your secret admirer. sok misterius banget ye?"

*Twich*

"pabo ! itu artinya lu baca suratnya ! bukan ngeliat …" Yoona mulai jengkel kepada Luhan. Luhan nyengir rusa "Cuma ngintip sedikit, hehehe"

"Alibi lu ! eh tapi ada niatan gitu Taemin buat ketemu sama tuh pengirim ?"

"Kalo gak salah mereka mau ketemuan hari ini sehabis pulang sekolah di taman belakang, gimana kalo kita intipin?"

"eh ? tau dari mana lu rusa ?"

"ah elah, kan sudah dibilang kalau kemaren ngintip suratnya dikit, hehehe …" luhan tertawa garing, Yoona facepalm.

"Soyou ! Hari ini kamu duluan saja ke asramanya ya? Aku ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dikerjakan."

"ada apa Sulli ? kau dapat tugas tambahan dari seonsaengnim eh?"

"eh ? i-iya hehee … Soyou duluan saja yaa …" Ucap Sulli cepat sambil berlalu cepat meninggalkan Soyou.

…

"Ada tugas tambahan eoh? Kau mencurigakan Sulli, akan kupastikan kau benar-benar mengerjakan tugas tambahanmu." Smirk jahat menghiasi wajah Soyou. *kau harus berhati-hati Sulli*

.

.

.

"Woy Taemin !" CL melambaikan Tangannya kearah Taemin.

"Ada apa Sunbae ?"

"Nih Ramuan yang lu minta ! cepet habisin." CL menyodorkan sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna biru pekat.

"Ini tidak beracunkan sunbae ?"

"Ya enggak lah! Lagian kalo ini beracun paling cuma lu yang mati."

"Mwo ! Sunbae kejaaam !"

"sudah cepetan telan, gua udah capek-capek begadang buat ngebikin nih ramuan."

"nde sunbae, glup~ glup~" dengan cepat cairan tersebut berpindah tempat ke lambung Taemin.

.

.

.

Loading

.

.

"Kok gak ada perubahan sih sunbae ?" Histeris Taemin menggema di lorong koridor Chephekcheng. CL ber-facepalm-ria.

"Ya iyalah gak ada perubahan ! Kan lu sudah jadi namja ! mau berubah jadi Yeoja lu ?"

"Oh iya ya sunbae, heheee gamsahamnida ne sunbae !" Taemin membungkuk berkali-kali dihadapan CL.

"iye, sama-sama. Eh tapi lu jangan seneng dulu !"

"memangnya kenapa sunbae."

"Ramuan ini belum pernah gue coba ke manusia. Jadi lu hati-hati aja. Dan lagi sekarang lu masih belum bisa dikatakan sembuh total dari ramuan yang lu minum dulu, tadi pagi gue baru baca di kitab gue disitu tertulis bahwa sehabis lu minum penawarnya, lu harus mengkissue satu orang lagi sambil membayangkan sosok laki-laki kalau mau kembali menjadi laki-laki atau sebaliknya."

"ne Sunbae ! Taemin pasti ingat. Gamsahamnida ne sunbae !" CL tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia menghiasi wajah Taemin.

Dua ekor rusa terlihat mengintip dari balik semak-semak di taman belakang sekolah Chephekcheng High School. Mengamati sebuah Jamur bernama Taemin yang duduk tidak jauh di salah satu bangku taman di tempat tersebut.

"Mana tuh penggemar rahasianya Luhan ?"

"Entahlah? Sepertinya belum datang ?"

"Apaan sih tuh orang! Dia yang nyuruh datang, dia yang gak datang! Dasar yeoja malu-malu-in."

"Sabar kenapa? Taemin yang disuruh aja gak complain. Dasar Yeoja gak sabaran"

Yoona menyipitkan matanya mendengar ucapan luhan "Apa?"

"Sudahlah lupakan."

.

.

Hening …

.

"Eh itu ngapain Sulli ngedeketin Taemin? Jalannya aneh lagi?" komentar Yoona saat dilihatnya Sulli mendekat kearah Taemin pelan sambil berjalan miring kayak kepiting.

"Entahlah, eh itu Soyou ! ngapain tuh anak ngumpet disitu ? cepetan panggil!" intrupsi Yoona, Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

…

"Oppa?" panggil Sulli pelan. Taemin yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh, dan menjumpai sosok Sulli.

"Eh Sulli? Kenapa ? tumben gak sama Soyou ?"

"Tidak apa-apa oppa ?"

"ah ya… ngomong-ngomong Sulli ngapain disini?"

"Pengen ketemu seseorang oppa … kalau oppa?"

"Taemin juga lagi pengen ketemu sama seseorang. Ngomong-ngomong pengen ketemu sama siapa ?"

"hmm ano, Sulli pengen ketemu sama orang yang sudah Sulli kasih surat." Sulli Blushing, Blush on yang dia pake jadi makin tebel. Taemin ngangguk sok paham.

.

.

Loading …

.

.

"Eh ? Surat ini ?" Taemin cepet-cepet mengeluarkan Surat cinta yang ditemukannya di dalam locker kemaren. Sulli mengangguk pelan malu-malu.

…

"Apaaa !" Teriakan kencang dari Luhan dan Yoona Hampir membuat Soyou berhasil menjadi Tuli.

"Iya ? memangnya kalian gak sadar kalau selama ini dia selalu memperhatikan Taemin?"

"Jadi maksudmu Sulli yang mengirim surat cinta itu ke Taemin ?" Yoona masih tidak percaya, Soyou yang dari tadi mencoba menjelaskan berkali-kali, hanya bisa menghirup nafas berat yakin kalau ini gak bakal sebentar.

…

"Oppa Saranghae!" Sulli menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah Taemin. Taemin yang dari tadi hanya diam, tidak menyangka bahwa Sulli ternyata menyukainya akhirnya tersenyum.

"Nado Saranghae Sulli ! Taemin mau jadi namjachingunya Sulli?" mendengar penuturan Taemin, Sulli spontan memeluk Taemin, kemudian mereka berdua berputar-putar di tempat seperti adegan di film-film india. Tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang heboh mengintip mereka.

Kini dipikiran Taemin Hanya ada rasa bahagia tentang Sulli, Tanpa disengaja wajah mereka semakin mendekat, mempersempit ruang di antara mereka "Chu~" satu ciuman dari bibir Sulli berhasil direbut Taemin membuatnya merona parah.

Saking bahagianya Taemin, tidak sadar bahwa disekeliling tubuhnya muncul cahaya. Luhan yang dari tadi mengamati dari jauh menatap Horror "Oh tidak !" pikirnya. Cahaya itu kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Taemin. semakin terang dan terang, hingga akhirnya meredup. *tarraaaa* Taemin kembali berubah menjadi perempuan.

"Kya Oppa ! kenapa dadamu tumbuh besar!" teriakan Sulli menyadarkan Taemin, segera dipegangnya kedua dadanya dan mendapati sesuatu yang empuk (?). Mata Taemin melotot.

"Oppa k-kau ? Berubah jadi y-yeoja ?" Sulli Shock.

"Tunggu Sulli ! Taemin bisa menjelaskannya."

"Tidak oppa ! kita putus ! Sulli masih normal ! Sulli masih suka namja ! hueeee~" Sulli menangis histeris, sambil berlari cepat meninggalkan Taemin. Ingin Taemin menyusul Sulli kalau dirinya tidak ingat bahwa dia dalam mode Yeojanya.

"Huweeeeeee ! bagaimana ini ! Gikwang hyung ! Luhan hyung ! CL sunbae ! tolong Taemin !" rengek Taemin. Yoona dan Soyou melotot tidak percaya akan kejadian yang ada di hadapan mereka, sedangkan Luhan hanya dapat melihat prihatin kepada Taemin dari jauh, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

#END

* * *

Bagaimana ini fanfict utuh ke dua yang pernah saya buat. masih kacau yaa? rupanya saya harus banyak belajar lagi yaa^^ terimakasih atas waktunya, untuk membaca fanfict abal-abal ini. *Bow*


End file.
